What Happened After-A Tris and Tobias Story
by SoccerSarahK
Summary: What would happen to Tris and Tobias if Insurgetnn had never happened? Well, this is what would happen (: Takes place a year after Dauntless Initiation. Please review and try, I'm still working on this. Give it a try :) Word count WILL change. Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT That goes to awesome, wonderful Veronica Roth!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

*Tris' POV*

I feel a warm breath tickle my ear. "Tris; Tris? Trissy, wake up sweetie." Tobias is the only one who calls me "sweetie."

"Tobias." I moan, "Go away." I feebly push his hand away from my cheek.

"But you got to get up. The new initiates are gonna arrive soon." Tobias says softly.

"Fine," I moan. I reach up and stretch, and open my eyes. My blonde hair, which has grown out in the past few weeks, since initiation, hangs in my face. Tobias reaches out at me and pushes it out of my face, and then kisses my lips. I feel electricity pulsing through me, and I let out a quick groan.

"I'm up," I groan. Tobias laughs.

"Ya, I know. Just making sure." I push myself up and see Tobias has already gotten breakfast for us. I pick up a banana muffin, and think of my mother; how she would make food for the factionless, how her blonde bangs would hang in her face when she was cooking.

I sigh. Ever since I became a Dauntless Representative, I have not had time to see my mother. I miss her. She was the one who helped me through initiation on family visiting day.

I get out of bed and go to the drawers. I pull out a black pencil, a bottle of pink dye, a tight, exposing black shirt, and black skinny jeans. I go into the bathroom that Tobias and I share, and change. When I come out, Tobias grabs my hand.

"Let's go meet the newbies." He says excitedly. I squeeze his hand and let go.

I start running towards the pit and the train tracks near the net.

"Race you!" I yell over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

*Tris' POV for the entire book*

I reach the pit, and I hear Tobias' breaths behind me.

"You're not going to beat Me." says Tobias. He surges ahead. I pump my arms faster and my legs move more. I dodge people and forget to apologize. I finally reach the train tracks. Tobias is sitting on a bench and is starijgn at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You look so pretty when you run." Tobias says, and he kisses me. I pull back a little.

"When is the train coming?" I ask.

"About 10 minuets," Tobias says.

"Good, that gives me enough time to do this," I say, pulling Tobias' face down to meet mine. I kiss him hard, and passionately. We pull apart for a breath and then kiss again. I feel Tobias' arm on my back, pushing me into him, and my hands stroke his hair.

"Tris," Tobias moans, "I hear the train." I sigh and pull back. Tobias and I were going to meet the initiates at the bottom of the net and then train them. Eric and the Dauntless leaders made the training a little harder this year.

They decided to make an entire day completely centered on strength: The initiates would have to go through an obstacle course that was very tiring. I would know. I tried it first.

I pull Tobias towards the net, and hold his hand. He starts to breathe heavy, and I look him in the eye. "Breathe, T, breathe." I say softly, "We are going to jump on 5, okay?" Tobias nods.

"One…Two…Five!" We jump, and I feel like I am flying. We hit the net, and I laugh. I hear Tobias suck in a shaky breathe, and I hug him close.

"That was…terrifying." He says, laughing into my neck.

"Yup." I say. We climb out of the net and I hold onto Four's hand. We here max above us, talking to the initiates.

I hear a yell, and look up, just in time to see a little Amity girl fall into the net. I grab her hand, and ask, "What's your name?" She looks startled, but her eyes blaze with energy. She processes the question, and before she can answer, I say, "You can only choose once, think about it."

She stares me straight in the eye and says, "Mattie." I turn to Tobias.

"Make the announcement, Four, you pansycake." Tobias smiles, then shouts, "First jumper…Mattie!" The Dauntless come out of the shadows and cheer and pump their fists. I smile at Mattie and help her down. I hear another yell, and see a Candor boy fall next. I back away and hold Tobias' hand as all the transfers jump into the net.

After the transfers jump, the Dauntless-borns go. They have been waiting their entire lives for this, so they jump in pairs. I boy and girl, presumably a couple; three girls that have the same tattoos, the same hair, the same clothes: triplets; then a group of six Dauntless-born boys jump and fall onto one another.

I shake my head, grab Tobias' hand, and lead the initiates onto the dark, narrow path that leads to a fork in the tunnel.

Lauren, the Dauntless-born instructor in my year, is overseeing the Dauntless-borns again. Tobias and I are taking the transfers. I can't wait to scare the living daylights out of them…

"Dauntless-borns, you're with me," Says Lauren. "I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She smirks, and I hear snickers.

"Ready to be mean, lean, training machines?" whispers Tobias in my ear.

"Ya, I can take these transfers," I whisper back playfully. Tobias grins, then puts a scowl on his face and addresses the transfers.

"Listen up!" He says loudly. "I'm four, your trainer for Dauntless initiation. This is Six." He points to me and I scowl as well. We decided to use my fear number when we were around the initiates. I don't think the transfers need to all know I was a Stiff.

"I usually work in the control room, and Six is usually a Dauntless Representative."

A girl in Amity red asks, "Wait. Are your names _numbers_? Like, isn't that weird?" I step up to the girl, and get into her face.

"You think there is something _wrong with my name?_" I hiss. I was having too much fun. "My name is S-i-x. This is F-o-u-r. What is your name?"

"Carey." She chokes out. This girl was terrified of me, and I enjoyed it.

"You will listen to us, or we will break you. Got it?" I could see the girl shaking her head.

"I see _Four_ finds this funny." I say, backing up and playfully punching my boyfriend in the arm.

"Ow." He says, faking an injury. I laugh and lead the initiates to the Chasm and Pit. No one else makes any remarks about the Pit, or the Chasm, or Tobias' or I's nicknames.

We lead them to the dining hall and to the bunk room. I shudder when I enter, and I think about Edward and Peter. Peter. I have not seen Peter ever since initiation. _Good Riddance_, I think happily.

As the initiates get their binks together, I look at Tobias.

"Can we skip dinner?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie." He says, mocking me. I laugh and head up to our apartment with him, hand in hand. When we reach our apartment, the door has been kicked off of its hinges. _What the hell?_ I think. Tobias nudges the door open, and I see someone inside my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, please review! The more reviews, faves, follows, etc., the faster I post :) ahhhhhh :-D**

Chapter 3-

*Tris' POV*

Tobias steps in front of me.

"Tris," he says softly, "Go find Uriah and Christina."

"No." I say stubbornly, "I wanna see. Who the hell is inside _our_ room?" I start to get angry.

"It's something I can handle." Says Tobias calmly. He turns around, presses a kiss to my forehead, and steps inside. He shuts the door, and I am left in the hallway. I do not want to go see Christina, or Uriah, or Marlene or Will. I want Four. I see Carey and Mattie running through the dark hallways, tripping, stumbling, laughing. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. _That was me last year, _I think, _before Al._ I shudder, and I continue to stare at them.

Mattie has dark, cocoa colored hair, with new red highlights. I also see the skin on her neck is pink-ish in color. _She got a tattoo._ I think.

I look at Carey next. She has strawberry-blonde hair, and she has a blonde streak now running through her hair. I see her neck is the same color as Mattie's.

I get up and walk away from our room. I walk to the train tracks, and get inside on off the cars as a train car passes. I ride the train for 20 minutes until I finally see the Ferris wheel. I jump off the train, take a few steps to catch my balance, and start running towards the amusement park. I look at the marsh as I run, and I remember the Capture the Flag game. I hope Tobias and I are on the same team this year.

I pass the Carousel and then I reach the Ferris wheel. I start to climb. When I reach the little metal slab near the center of the Ferris wheel, I stop. I pull my legs and then climb to the side. I look down, and my stomach drops. I am not afraid of heights, but Tobias is. Tobias. I hope he will come up here. I know he is afraid of heights, but he can manage his fear. I hope he does. I want to talk to him.

I am nervous. I have never trained transfers. I am scared. I here another train. I look at it, and then I see someone jump off. Tobias. I start to climb down, and when I am 10 feet off the ground, I jumop and roll to the side to relieve the pressire form my back. I run over to Tobias.

I hug him, then ask, "Who was in our room?" He stress into space.

"Tobias." I say. "Please tell me?" I stare into his deep blue eyes, and I know I get lost in them easily. The sun is now casting long shadows over us. I can't see Tobias' eyes anymore. I only see dark, black eye sockets.

"It was Marcus." Say Tobias bitterly. "Tris, we need to talk."

**Ooooh! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to do it! Review review review! More reviews=more tris/tobias! I have a question! Should I change to different POVs, or should I stay on Tris? Thanks guys and gals, love you all! xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to get more stuff into more than one chapter :-) please review :-D**

Chapter 4-

I am in shock. Marcus. He was in our room, our apartment. Why? The 3 letter word keeps popping up. Why was he our room? I stare at Four in shock. Why Marcus? The man who beat and abused Tobias; MY Tobias. What did he want to tell him? Why wouldn't Tobias let me into the room with him?Thoughts and fears swim in my head. Does Tobias trust me?

What do I look like to Tobias? A small, Dauntless girl with pink and blonde hair, who can't take care of herself? _No._ I dismiss the thought. He knows I am strong.

"Why?" I whisper, suddenly afraid for him; for me. His fears are my fears, his hurt and scars are mine.

"Tris," says Tobias softly, "You have to understand something."

"What?" I ask, still afraid.

"I learned something today, that you may not like. It has to do with me and you, and Marcus and Caleb and your parents." My head snaps up, I had been looking at our fingers.

"My pare-"

"They are safe."

"But-"

"Marcus wanted to tell me that Caleb Is dead."

"What?" I choke out.

"Caleb couldn't handle that he didn't place first in his initiation. He got 7th or 8th out of 11. Caleb chose to become factionless, and then he killed himself. He was run over by a train." As his words sink in, I start to cry. Caleb, my smart, horribly wonderful traitor brother, was dead/ I couldn't stand it. I sob into Tobias' shoulder.

"Caleb." I choke out.

"Shhhhh." Says Tobias softly. I need to get over Caleb. I will myself 5 seconds. 1- Caleb was my brother. 2- He transferred like I did. 3- Tobias is my family. 4- Everyone will not see me as weka. 5- Caleb made his choise, and I made mine.

I get up, and tell Tobias, "I need to mourn his death. I need a drink."

I do not drink, but I do tonight. Caleb's death hits me hard, and I feel empty. Christina comes over to me before I get to drunk.

"Tris, I'm sorry."

"S'all right." I say, my words slurred form the drink.

"Where's Four?" She asks, nervously, "He need to take care of you. Idont want you falling into the Chasm."

Tobias appears by my side.

"I'm right here. Tris, were going to our apartment, okay?" I nod slowly, trying to comprehend his words. All I here Is "apartment".

Tobias leads me away from Christina, and we start to walk up the steps to the apartments. I stumble, and giggle. Tobias sighs and scoops me up into his arms. I start to doze off as he carries me into the apartment.

He tucks me into our bed, and kisses my forehead.

"Night Tris," He says softly.

My eyes start to close, but not before I see him get up and take off his shirt. I smile when I see his Dauntless flames. I close my eyes and here him get into bed beside me. I snuggle up to him, and I feel his hand caress my hair.

"Sweet dreams, Trissy…"

I hear a knock on the door. Tobias is in the shower, so I get up and answer the door myself.

My brother stands in front of me, his hair long, his clothes tattered.

"Caleb?" I ask shocked.

"Hurry," He says. He turns left and starts to run. I follow, not questioning him. I thought Caleb was supposed to be dead. I follow continue to follow Caleb, and then realize that Caleb is heading towards the Chasm. I turn the corner right as I see Caleb jump off the ledge. I see his body hit the rocks; here the sickening crunches as his bones are destroyed; watch his lifeless body fall into the water.

"CALEB!" I scream.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias' voice. It is coming from above. I shut my eyes tight, and wait for Tobias' to rescue me. I open my eyes when I start to see red spots. I see Tobias kneeling above me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried.

"A…A dream?" I stutter. I did not think that was a dream.

"Tobias, Caleb is dead, isn't he?" I ask. Tobias nods his head yes. I sigh, and then shudder. _It was only a dream,_ I think. _Dreams can't hurt me_. Tobias pulls me into his strong arms, and stroked my hair. I am now receiving a HUGE hangover-type headache. Ouch.

"I don't want to sleep again." I say.

"You must. You have initiates to scare tomorrow," Says Tobias. I try to laugh, but it comes out as a hiccup.

"Go to bed," says Tobias. He lays me down.

"What if the dreams come back?" I ask quietly.

"Then I will chase them away." He says.

"I love you Tobias." I say.

I do not here Tobias' response, because I am too far gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mkay, so review, and more reviews=faster typing which means more Tris and Tobias! Hoped you all liked my little Chang-up in the last chapter! Poor Caleb! :-( but anyways, thanks for the support! And btw, I have all the chapter through, like, 10 figured out, and I refuse to post them unless I get some reviews! Mwahahhaa! :D**

Chapter 5-

*Tris' POV*

I wake up with a HORRIBLE headache. I reach over and feel around the bed for Tobias. He is not here. He must be with the transfers. I sigh. I get up, take some pills for my headache, and get dressed in a dress today. It shows my tattoos.

As I finish dressing, I see Tobias walk in. he smiles at me, and I smile back.

"You wanna talk about your dream last night?" He asks softly.

"Ya. Okay." I go and sit on the bed, and Tobias sits beside me.

"The dream was that Caleb came here, to our room. He was banging on the door and you were in the shower. I followed Caleb, and he jumped into the Chasm, and I watched him die."

I surprise myself. I did not think telling Four would be this easy. My voice stayed steady, and I am now proud.

"It's okay Tris," Says Tobias, "I am your family now." I sigh happily, despite everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

"good." I say, smiling, "Can we go scare the transfers now?" Tobias laughs.

"Sure Trissy, sure," I slap his arm, and he laughs again. We walk into the dining hall, and sit by Uriah, Will, and Christina. Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren come to sit by us as well.

We make idle talk, and then I relize it's 9.

"Come on Four," I say, pulling him up, "We got initiates to scare." Lauren gets up with us. We walk together until we split away.

Lauren pulls me aside right before we walk away.

"Scare em' good for me, kay?" I nod, and laugh. We walk into the bunk room, and I see all the initiates are still asleep.

Tobias looks at me.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asks.

"Nah," I say, "You can." He smiles at me then starts shouting.

"WAKE THE FRICK UP NOW YOU PANSYCAKES!" I giggle. Only Tobias would do that.

The transfers immediately wake up, and start to freak out. I laugh, looking at them.

"Get your clothes on and follow me!" I yell at them. Most of the boys just throw on a black shirt and follow me. I walk into the target room, and look at the targets. They are the same as last year, and they are riddled with holes. New ones will be added today.

As soon as everyone is inside, I grab a revolver.

"This," I say, pointing to the gun, "Is a gun. We don't need to teach you how to get on and off trains, so that is one thing crossed off a long list." I see the Amity transfer, Carey, and the first jumper, also Amity, Mattie yawning. They look sleepy, and I smile, remembering Peter on our first day.

"Today," I continue, "You will learn how to shoot a gun. Dauntless initiation is split into 3 parts. One focuses on mental preparation, one on physical, and one on emotional. After every stage, a certain amount of people will be cut. You chose us, now we have to choose you." I finish, after staring every initiate in the eye.

"I will now show you how to fire a gun," says Tobias. He stands straight, and fires. A new hole appears in the center of the target. The transfers stare in awe.

"Well?" I ask, annoyed, "What are you waiting for? Grab a fricking gun you pansycakes!" The initiates hurriedly grab guns and bullets, and start to shoot. Eric walks in and looks at them. He stares at me and Four.

"Hello Six. Hello Four." Eric says coolly.

"Hello Eric." I say.

"How are the transfers doing?" He asks.

"Horribly, so far," I say smirking, "They suck."

"Everyone sucks at first." Says Tobias.

I see a girl, Candor, finally hit the target. She celebrates by high-fiving her friend. I call a lunch break and eat with Tobias. We have chocolate cake and chocolate muffins and ham sandwiches.

Next, we show the transfers how to throw knives. I throw the first knife, and it hits the center of the target. In my peripheral vision, I see Eric scowl and Tobias smile.

After about 2 hours, one girl still hasn't hit the target. She keeps throwing them against the wall. I hope Eric doesn't notice, but he does; great. It's a repeat of last year, only without Al. I sigh, and I know Tobias does the same.

Eric walks up to the girl.

"Why are you not hitting the target?" He asks angrily. The girl stutters.

"I-I don't know?" She trembles.

"Go. Get. Your. Knives."

The girl obeys, and while everyone is throwing her knives, she gets her randomly thrown knives. She is never hit. I sigh in relief. I should watch that girl. She is brave. She is Dauntless. Eric nods in approval when she retrieves her knives.

"What is your name?" Eric asks the girl.

"Amanda," the girl says. "My brother was an initiate last year. Did you know him? His name was Al."


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha thanks you guys sooo much for the reviews so far! Cliffhanger! Did you expect that? Hmmm? I admit, I was pretty surprised myself when I worte it! Mwahahaha! Wht is gonna happen next? Read more! Read more! ;) Thanks sooo much to **MBrabs1996 **for some awesome ideas!**

Chapter 6-

I stare at Amanda. She is Al's sister; Al who threw himself off into the Chasm; Al, who Eric called "brave."; AL the coward; Al my kidnapper. I get a sickening feeling in my stomach. I lean heavily on Four.

I look up at his face and see his lips pursed. Quiet is dangerous with Tobias. Silence Is deadly.

"Yes. I knew Al." I say, my voice firm, my voice quiet. She looks at me.

"How do you know him?" She asks. Poor girl; she doesn't know of Al's death.

"He was in my initiate class." I tell her.

"Was?" She asks, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Al threw himself into the Chasm last year, after kidnapping me." I tell Amanda. Her eyes form tears.

"Wh-What!?" She stutters.

"Al. Is. Dead." I say plainly.

"Oh." Amanda stares into my eyes and asks, "Did you kill him?" I satre at her. Her eyes are Candor. They are trained to find lies.

"Get back to training Candor." Says Four coldly.

She stares at Four, then attempts to throw the knives again.

I turn away.

"Thanks." I mouth to Tobias. He smiles grimly, probably remembering the time of Al's death. I shudder, and hold Tobias close.

"Break up the gooey love stuff," Says Eric, disgusted. I am about to say something nasty to him, but Tobias steps in.

"Can we move on?" He says tiredly. I nod and let it go, but I still want to hold on to Tobias. Being reminded of Al is like trying to swallow a giant rock. It is lodged in my throat, and it will not come out. I will choke.

~000~

During dinner, I watch Amanda. She is sad. I can tell from her posture; her shoulders slump, her head hangs low. She does not sit with her friends.

I hold Tobias' hand during dinner. While we eat, he rolls his thumb in soothing circles over my knuckles. When we reach dessert, I look over at Amanda and realize she does not have any cake.

The Abnegation in me wants to give her cake, but Dauntless me wants to leave her alone, let her get her own cake. The Abnegation Tris would soothe Amanda. The Dauntless Tris would break her heart, as she did in the knife room. Why do I have to be Divergent!?

"I'll be right back," I tell Tobias, watching Amanda. Tobias nods his head and talks to Zeke and Lauren about fighting techniques. I grab cake and walk over to Amanda.

"Hey," I say, sitting down, "you okay?" She doesn't look at me but nods yes.

"No, you're not," I say frowning. I can't have any suicidal initiates.

Amanda wipes her eyes, and I realize she has been crying; her eyes are puffy, her hair is messy. Her makeup was put on so sloppily that she looks like a drowned raccoon.

"I-," She starts. She starts to sniff and cry a little. "I-I-I ju-just can't, can't…Why d-did he k-k-kill himself?" She sniffs and sobs and tears run down her bright pink cheeks.

"_Because I never forgave him_." That is what I want to say, but I do not.

"I don't know," I say. Amanda looks at me.

"You're lying." _Damn it. I thought I could get away…_

I look down.

"Al killed himself because he kidnapped me. He almost threw me into the chasm. He committed suicide because I wouldn't forgive him," I finisih, looking Amanda straight in her purple blue eye.

"Oh…" Amanda says.

"I am going to my bunk room…" She trails off her sentence.

"Okay. Be in the training room by 8 tomorrow." She nods, picks up the cake, and stands.

"See ya later Six," She says. I smile and she leaves.

I go sit by Four.

"You need to watch her," he whispers in my ear. I nod. She seems depressed. That is not good.

The next morning, when I see the initiates, Amanda sticks out. Her light brown hair is now ink black, her eyes a startling red. Her ear is now pierced in 5 places instead of 2. Her right arm now has a tattoo. It says "Al is my hero" .

I show the initiates simple kicks and punches against the air, then against the punching bag. I watch the transfers copy me, and watch them hit the bags. I hear a steady thump, thump, thump, as they hit the bags. It is soothing. I hear teasing and smile. They are starting to sound like the Dauntless to.

One boy sticks out at me. He was the second jumper; from Erudite. He has shaggy blonde hair and chocolate Dauntless cake eyes. He reminds me of Peter. I do not like Peter.

**duh Duh DUHHHHH! Wht will happen next!? Please review, and remember- more reviews=faster chapters! **

**3 u guys so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if you guys aren't liking it and stuff…. I hope you DO like it though! If you guys have any ideas, please PM me, because I DO NEED IDEASSSS! ;) Heheh anywayzz herez da storyzzzz (dedicated to **Softballchick101**!)**

Chapter 7-

I wake up to a cold bed. I wonder where Four is, but then I remember; someone deleted some files and he needed to get them back into the files.

I get out of bed and put on some shorts. I decide to take a walk at 4 AM.

Don't ask me why, but something felt off. I start to walk to the dining hall, but stop when I hear a gasp echo through the hallways. It sounds like a young girl. It takes me a few seconds to realize that the gasp came from the initiate's hallway.

My bare feet slap the cold floors, and then I see her. Amanda is sitting near the chasm. Correction- She is sitting on the railing above the Chasm. A dark bottle is in her hand.

Her eyes are on the floor, then the ceiling. Amanda giggles as she steps down from the railing. Her eyes roll back into her head and I realize she is standing on the edge of the Chasm.

I stumble forward.

"NO!" I cry. I lunge forward just as Amanda lets go of the railing. I yank her arm back and she cries out in pain and alarm.

I hear footsteps and see Tobias running towards me.

"Four! Help me!" Tobias hauls Amanda over the railing and I have a flashback of last year's initiation.

Me kidnapped; Peter, Drew, Al. Getting "touched"; the mockery; the nightmares. The Chasm.

I shiver and grab Amanda's arm. She is crying now. The beer bottle fell into the Chasm when she moved. I pull her with me to the infirmary, and I feel scared.

It is now 6 AM. It has been 2 hours since Amanda tried to commit suicide like her brother. She did not get away from this world. I will not let it happen. Amanda will live, and she will make it through initiation. She will be brave, just like she was with the knives.

I walk into training at 8:30. Today is the day the initiates fight. I take the chalk board and write the names of the transfers on it.

Amanda vs. Robby

Carey vs. Mattie

Kaya vs. Riley

The boy that looks like Peter, (his name is Deckham) vs. Ogle

And then there is Frankie, an Amity girl who reminds me of me. She will not fight.

As the transfers fill the training room, Tobias calls Amanda and Robby to the circle.

They begin the fight. Amanda is having a hangover, and it is obvious. Her eyes are dull, and her arms are low. Robby takes an uppercut to Amanda's abdomen. She doubles over and her kicks her arm. Amanda gasps and falls to the ground. Robby pulls his foot back and kicks her in the back, in the back, in the back. She is unconscious. I circle Robby's name.

Next up is Carey and Mattie. I know the two girls are friends. This will be difficult for them.

The fight begins, and Carey attacks first. She doesn't use a fighting technique. She uses a natural weapon all girls' have- long fingernails. She jumps at Mattie who is not expecting it. She thinks Carey will kick her. Or punch her. Not jump her. Mattie is out in less than a minute, thanks to Carey's fingernails and some blows to the head.

Kaya and Riley are up next. They are dating. I can tell, by the way they look at each other. They do not want to fight. I chuckle, and remember Will and Christina's fight. I never watched it, but I know that Christina lost to Will. Riley tries to swipe Kaya's legs out from under her, but she jumps and punches his head. He curses.

Eric yawns, and then says, "I don't have all day… Beat her up or else." It is said lazily, but I know Eric will jump on any moment to make someone suffer.

Riley stands up and punches Kaya in the nose, which knocks Kaya out immediately. Blood flows over her face and Riley bends over Kaya. He picks her up and carries her to the infirmary.

The last fight of the day is Ogle and Deckham. Deckham is strong, and Ogle is small. Ogle darts around Deckham. Deckham starts to get angry, and starts to yell horrible things at Ogle.

When Deckham starts to insult Ogle's family, Ogle stops and turns toward Deckham with a hurt expression on his face.

This gives Deckham enough time to punch him in the stomach, and hick him in the head. Blood spurts from Ogles eyes and nose, but he stays awake. Deckham kicks him in the side, and then pulls him to his feet. He punches Ogle in the arm, and Ogle whimpers. He puts his hands up to face, but Deckham is too strong. He slaps Ogle's face, and swipes his legs out from under him. He kicks him in the neck, the side, the face, again and again and again. He finally passes out, and Eric starts to clap.

"Now that," he says, "Was a fight."

~~  
**Please review! I neeeeed ideas, and reviews! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me please! Also, I need a partner in crime. I want someone to pre-read my material and tell me what they think. 1****st**** come, first serve! :-D byeeeeeeeeee ~Sarah~ 3 3**


	8. Chapter 8 (sorry its short)

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I loved the ideas and reviews! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside… **

**:-D Anywayzzzzz I posted a new story about…. DISNEYWORLDDD so plzz look at that… any ways back to this story, it's in _'s POVV! Twist time! Can we try to get 30+ reviews before the next chapter plz? Back to the story, cuz this is like SUPERRRRRR long note…. Hehhehehhehhehehehhe READ!**

*Amanda's POV*

I hate him. I hate her. I hate both of them. They led _him_ to destruction. They will soon lead me to the same.

I cannot trust them. I cannot trust them, but especially not _her_. She is evil.

She is weak. She will break.

I am not sure about him though. He look strong. He looks Dauntless.

The leader is mean. He is cruel. I like him. He is powerful. Power can overcome fear.

No fear can mean first in initiation.

I must play to my strengths. I must avoid them. They will be watching me. They will always be watching me.

They will watch my reactions. They will judge my fights. They are criticizing.

He is not. He will protest me. I hope he will.

I must stay strong. Being strong will get me places.

Being weak will get me factionless. I wonder if he considered being factionless over nothing.

I would rather be factionless than nothing…

I wonder if he felt the same… No. That is foolish. He did not think the same. He chose to be nothing.

I want to be nothing. I wish I was nothing. I wish that people didn't care.

I wish I was home. I wish I was still me.

I wish I wish I wish.

I wish he hadn't admitted to liking me.

I wish I has said goodbye.

**So this was a new style of writing for me… Tell me what you think… love it? Hate it? I think its obvious who POV its in…. hmmmmm….. I gotzzz ideazzzz :D ~~~~Sarah~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay guys, I love the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in like, 10 days, but I just got my leg cast off and I now have soccer and horseback riding and such, plus new quarter and crap :/ Anyway, this is Tobias' POV, and has anyone heard Little Things by One Direction? It's my new fave song, which inspired this chapter…. Hehe :)**

* * *

Chapter 9-

*Tobias' POV*

It has been one week since Amanda got drunk and tried to throw herself over the Chasm. Tris has been… depressed, and I don't know why. I think she is reliving last year; her own initiation. I feel bad. I do not want my Tris to disappear.

I need to make up my mind, but I am not sure how. I need Zeke.

I am going to take drastic action, that both of us have been dreading; Zeke knows what to do.

I walk to Zeke's apartment and knock. I open the door and see Zeke lying on his bed, his face against his pillow.

"Hey Four," I here come from the pillow.

"Zeke, I need help," I blurt out. This makes Zeke sit up.

"Four, The Dauntless Prodigy, Comes to ME for help? I am awesome!" he yells, obviously excited. I roll my eyes, only half joking.

"Why'd ya come to the master?" asks Zeke, raising an eyebrow and setting his elbow on his knee. He looked like one of those talk show hosts the Erudite have.

"Tris," I say.

"She not into ya anymore?" he asks, smiling. "Cuz I know a lot of guys willing to go out with that girl." He smiles when he sees me shooting daggers with my eyes.

'Kidding!" he yells. I jump on Zeke and punch him.

"Ow!" He yells. I get up and start laughing.

"Anyways, I need help with Tris, cuz I want to do something so that she is mine and I am hers and so that none of those frickin' transfers can take her away from me. They have all been looking at her. I don't like it…"

"Weeeel…" Says Zeke slowly, "It might be cuz of her pink and blonde hair, or her tattoos, or the fact that she placed first last year in initiation… or all of the above?"

"Whatever," I say, annoyed now. "How do I make proposing really romantic?" Zeke stares at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Wh-What!?" He gasps . I am sooo annoyed with him right now. He needs to be serious.

"I'm gonna propose to Tris. How do I make it special?"

"Well…" He says, a slow grin creeping across his face.

"Zeke! Spit it out!"

"You could have se-"

"No." I see Zeke laughing at me.

"What?" Now I am pissed off. He Is so annoying. I start to get up.

"No! Four, man, no please. I was joking."

I just stare, still halfway up from the bed.

"Do it somewhere both of you are comfortable. Do you guys have a 'secret place' no one else knows about?" I automatically think back to the day when I first kissed Tris, the day when I finally found my other half. I nod.

"Ya, but its loud."

"Then do it somewhere nice, and quiet, and special." Now I think of my room, the place where Tris slept when I saved her, the place where she will always be safe. I know where I want to do it now.

"Thanks Zeke," I say, "Even if you are an ass sometimes." He laughs as I leave.

I head to the pit, and find a jewelry shop. I pick out a simple engagement ring that has flowers engraved along the edges. It is made of dull silver, and I know Tris will like the simplicity.

I head to my room and put the ring in a little drawer under my bed. Tris does not know, and will not know for a few days.

Everything must go correctly. I must have the right lights. I must have the right atmosphere. I will have the right girl.

I start to make a mental checklist in my head.

#1- Candles

#2- Soft Music

#3- Ring

#4-Tris

#5-Soft Lights

#6-Mystery

* * *

I walk to the training room and see that the initiates are finishing up the last of the fighting. Tris and I will calculate the scores tonight and then we will cut the lowest initiates. They will be factionless. Tris smiles at me when I walk in, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I lean down and kiss her slowly, passionately. I know the initiates are watching us, but I don't care. I want Tris to know that I am here, and that I will be here for her. When we pull back for breath, she smiles.

"You haven't done that in a while." I laugh.

"What do you mean by 'a while'? I kissed you this morning, and I kissed you last night, and I-"

"I love you Four," she says, cutting me off. I give her a grin.

"I love you too Six." She blushes, and I laugh, putting a kiss on her cheek.

"So, what's the update on the initiates?" I ask, watching two girls fight.

"Deckham has won every fight. He practically beat Mattie to a pulp." I grimace.

"Mattie, Carey, and Ogle are doing the worst." I hear a grunt and see Carey get kicked in the head. She falls to the ground, and passes out. Mattie, who has blood spurting out her nose, tries to carry Carey. I get up and carry Cary to the infirmary. Mattie stumbles along behind me.

I check them in and tell the nurse that I would prefer If they were back to the target room by 1:25. She nods and starts to clean the girls up. I walk out and go to a pharmacy that the Dauntless have. I buy vanilla scented candles. *I hope Tris likes this* I think. I walk to our room and find Tris sitting on the bed.

"Hey Beautiful" I say to her.

"Hey," she says, getting up. There is a slight blush in her cheeks.

I put the candles down and grab Tris bridle style into my arms. I walk over to the bed and place her down. I sit and hold Tris' cheek in my hand. It is warm, and Tris closes her eyes. I lean in and kiss her softly, gently. Suddenly, we are tangled together on the bed. Her hands in my hair, mine on the small of her back. She is pulling me closer to her, and I am pulling her closer to me. Little to no space Is now left. I bite her bottom lip and a small groan escapes Tris.

I grin and slide my tongue into her mouth. She lets it stay there, and slowly pulls back. We are now staring at each other, and trying to catch our breath. I lean down and suck her collar bone. She sighs and I look at her again. She nods. I start to lift off her shirt.

**A/N: Mkay…. Cliffy sorta kinda! Ohhh! This one was 1,111 words! Yaa! Like it? Hope so! ~Sarah~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mkay guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Can we aim for over 50? I love you guys! Please enjoy the story! **

Chapter 10-

**(Can you believe were already on chapter 10!?)**

*Tris' POV*

I wake the next morning sore and cold. Tobias and I were rolling around last night… a lot. I am not used to that. Sometimes, correction-always, when Tobias touches me, I feel like I am burning. His hands make me feel warm and mushy and then I feel the burn.

I want him, I realize. I want his touch, and I want _him. _ I do not want anything to break us apart.

I sit up and realize that I am just wrapped in blankets. I blush, even though Tobias is not in the room. I am so hungry. Speaking of food…

I get up and put on one of Tobias' sweatshirts and a pair of his shorts. His shorts are so big compared to my small frame that I must roll them up multiple times to make them fit. I walk into the hall and see Tobias walking down the hall towards me.

He is carrying flowers. I wonder why.

"Hey Four," I say. He doesn't respond, but I know he heard me. He stands in front of me and hands me the flowers. What?

"What's this for?" I ask puzzled.

"I love you. Is that not enough?" He responds, grinning. I smile and reach up and kiss him.

We walk back to his room and I look at the flowers. They are yellow and red and blue. They smell like outside. And then I remember.

"Oh no, Tobias! We forgot to draw up the initiates rankings! And we never did the capture the flag game!" Tobias smiles and goes around to the bed. He looks under the bed for a minute and then brings out the mini chalkboard. It is all filled out. I run over to Tobias and hug him. While my hands are wrapped around his waist, I look up and kiss his throat.

"I love you so so so much!" I say. He laughs and kisses the top of my hair. "I did it this morning before you woke up. And don't worry about the Capture the Flag game; we are doing that tomorrow night." I grin and poke his stomach.

"I'll be right back, I need to get dressed."

"But I like the clothes your in." Tobias is pouting.

"That is because it shows my shoulders; and my butt." I say laughing. He grins.

"Exactly."

* * *

I change and we head to breakfast. I go into the line and come out with a slice of Dauntless Cake, a muffin, and some orange juice.

I choose a seat by Tobias, Christina, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke. I sit down and start to giggle. The muffin reminds me of the one Uriah shot off of Marlene's head during initiation. Everyone looks at me.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Asks Christina.

"The muffin!" I say.

"What?" asks Tobias.

"Muffin!" I yell, still laughing.

"Um… Is Tris high Four?" Asks Uriah, looking concerned, "I've never seen Tris laugh so much…"

"Its…the…muffin…" I try to say.

"what?" says Marlene, her face stuffed with cake.

"Initiation," I say, laughing, "The muffin!"

"OH!" says Uriah understanding me, He looks at Marlene.

"When I shot the muffin off your head?" Mar nods.

"But, Tris, what's so funny?"

I look at Uriah, just now realizing that I was acting really weird.

"I don't know, I just thought it was funny. And I had a giggle fit, which is something I have NEVER had before, I might add." I say, "And no one will ever see it again."

Tobias smiles and takes my hand under the table. He rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand. I eat the rest of my breakfast without acting weird again.

When we finish, Will, Christina, Tobias and I all exit the dining hall together. I turn to Christiana and look at her.

"We have to cut initiates now," I say weakly. The thought of being makes me shiver. Tobias pulls me into a hug. I lean into his chest, enveloped by his warmth. Will clears his throat and I lean away from Tobias.

"Who are you cutting?" Asks Christina.

"Two Dauntless, Carey, and Ogle," I say.

"Ok. That will be hard for them," Says Christina. She is sad. I can see it in her eyes. I give her a hug, and then go to the initiate's room.

We hang up the board and I hear groans. I hear "yes!" and turn to see Deckham high fiving some of his friends.

I remember Edward, and I hope that that his fate is not the same as Deckham's.

Ogle, Carey, and the 2 Dauntless initiates leave the Dauntless Compound forever. They have heads low, and they look depressed.

If that was me last year, I would have killed myself.

* * *

I go to Tobias' room, and I see him sitting on the bed waiting for me. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I start to kiss him. He holds me and kisses me back.

After a few minutes of kissing, I remember why I came to our room. I want to know how we are going to play capture the flag.

"Tobias," I ask, "How are we going to play capture the flag tomorrow night?"

He looks at me with those deep, dark blue eyes and says, "However we want to play it." He starts to kiss me, but I am laughing.

"Um, aren't their rules Four?" He smiles at his prodigy name.

"Yes," he says sighing.

"Then what are they?"

"No killing. Just win. It's easy."

"Promise that I'm on your team Tobias?"

"Promise," he says, pulling me into another kiss. I sigh and give into the kisses. Tobias keeps me busy the rest of the night.

**A/N- Oh Kay, wait for another few days for the next chapter! :-)**


	11. AUTHORZ NOTEZZ

**Authors Note-**

**Just clearing things up, **

** ~~Swishing and Wishing Stars, I was laughing a lot the day I wrote that chapter, so that is why Tris was sooo weird. ;**)

** ~~DivergentDanceFreak, YOU WIN!** **You got the flower combo! Great job! And for the whole clothes thing, she rolled the shorts up high, and the sweatshirt is too big so it falls off her shoulders. Just clearing some stuff up :^) **

**~~Also, attention to guests, thanks so muchzzzz! I feel great when you guys write reviews, and whoever signed in as "guest" (Just guest, I know that there are a lot of people who could be that, but, ya know who ya are ;) ), I WILL WRITE MORE FOUR/TRIS FLUFFFFFF! Wmahahahahahahahahhahahahaha hhahahahahahahhahahahahahhah ahahahahhahahahhahahhahahaha hahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahahah!**

**Lol I had to get that evil laugh off my chest…. Anywayzzzz i still writin chapter 11, just wanted to cler stuf up with you guyzzzzzz :D have an awesomzzz weekzzzzzzz**

**~SARAH DA CWAZY ONE~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: okay, I might have to take a break from writing because of school and exams coming up... sorry guys :-( but I'll keep writing, but I may not be able to post chapters as much, and im sorry it has taken so long for me to write this!**

* * *

Chapter 11-

~Tris' POV~

* * *

(The next night…)

Tobias and I finish dinner and walk to our room. Instead of getting showers and snuggling up together, Tobias and I change into our work clothes.

Tobias' work clothes consist of black pants and a simple clack shirt. Mine consist of the shoulder-showing top that Tobias like so much and black yoga pants. As we change, I catch a glimpse of Tobias' flame tattoo.

I remember that the first time I saw his tattoo was after the simulation test. I remember being scared about going too far with Four. He was scary, and now I scoff at myself for ever being afraid of the man I extremely loved.

As I laugh, Tobias turns to look at me.

"What?" I ask, blushing. Tobias is shirtless.

"What's so funny?" He asks, walking towards me.

"I was just remembering the first time I saw you with no shirt." I try to say boldly. I urge myself not to blush, but it doesn't work. I feel the pink seep into my cheeks. Tobias laughs, and I laugh along.

"Oh Tris," says Tobias, leaning against our bed.

I smile and say, "You know ya can't get rid of me cause you love me!"

"Yes, I know," he says laughing, putting on a shirt.

When both of us are dressed, we go outside our room and meet with Lauren, Eric, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, and Will. We smile at everyone and go to wake up the transfers.

When we walk in, I can tell everyone is asleep. No one stirs while we walk around the room. Eric walks into the room behind us and starts to shout. All the transfers jump up and start to scurry about. They aren't listening and he's getting pissed off about it.

We walk out of the room and I look back at the transfers. I see Amanda hike on her jeans and scurry out of the room after us. We herd the players towards the dining hall and grab paint balls and guns.

We all meet outside by the train tracks. As the train comes around, Tobias and I hop on holding hands. As we sit down, I see Amanda staring at me. I ignore her and look out the train door. The world blurs past, all yellow and black and blue and green.

Lauren starts to explain all the rules to the initiates. The transfers look excited and scared, and the Dauntless initiates look excited and crazed. I know the feeling.

I feel Tobias lean into me, and his mouth brushes my ear as he tells me he is a captain and that he has to choose the initiates first. I frown, and I can feel Tobias laugh. He plants quick kiss on my cheek and turns to the car again.

A few minutes later, Eric clears his throat and everyone quiets down.

"We will have two teams, one led by Four, one led by Lauren." Eric looks disgusted as he says Lauren's name, and I know he's still mad that he can't oversee the training this year. Max is looking over this year's job of training the transfers.

"Four will pick first." Tobias lets go of my hand and smiles.

"I want… Carey."

Lauren smirks, and then chooses Deckham.

"Amanda."

"Robby."

"Mattie."

"Riley."

"Kaya."

Next, Lauren chooses the Dauntless borns.

They, meaning Tobias and Lauren, start choosing. When they are done choosing initiates, I realize that neither team has small or large people. Both teams look even.

Tobias lets go of my hand. I look at him, and then look at Lauren who is picking next.

"To start my team off with members, I want…Six."

"What?" I say. Tobias said we could be on a team together! This is crazy! I sigh and realize I stood up. I sit down and put my head in Tobias' shoulder. He chooses Uriah. Lauren chooses Christina, Shauna, Will, Eric and Zeke. Four gets, Lynn, Peter, Marlene, and Rita.

When the teams are divided up, Four's team is the first to get off. He kisses me goodbye and then he is gone. Christina comes to sit beside me and we start to chat.

A few minutes later, Lauren calls to our team and tells us to jump off. I take a reluctant look back and jump. Christina lands a few seconds later and rubs her leg. We walk East, then South, then East, and south. We seem to be going in a random pattern.

I put this past Christina and she laughs.

"Lauren doesn't want Four to follow us."

"Oh. That's smart." I feel a wanting in my stomach suddenly. I miss Tobias so much, it is almost unbearable. I hear laughter and see Zeke and Shauna are laughing. Zeke gives Shauna a piggy back ride and she starts to scream in delight.

When we have been walking for 20 minutes, Lauren turns and looks at the transfers.

"Decide what we do. We have exactly 15 minutes till Four's team will attack."

She turns around and sits on a tree stump. All the members do the same. I then realize that only the ground is left. Christina looks at me apologetically. I smile and motion to Zeke who is staring at me.

"Yes Zeke?" I ask.

"Would the lady like to sit on the master's lap?"

"What?"

"Tris, sit on my lap." Shauna laughs as Zeke pulls me down to sit on his lap. Tobias would not approve, but he knows I don't like Zeke.

"Sureee." I say, grinning.

"Zeke, you're almost as bad as Uriah."

Zeke pouts and I smile.

About 10 minutes later, the transfers come over.

"Yes?" Lauren asks.

Deckham has obviously been chosen to speak, because he steps forward.

"Our plan is to attack from the front. They will think that we will want to come from the sides, but we will really be coming from the most obvious, and least successful, point of attack. This is gonna work because they will have their forces split in fourths, so that they can cover the front, the sides, and around the flag."

I lean back into Zeke and whisper, "His Erudite side really shows through."

He nods and I get up.

"So," I say, facing Deckham, "When do we attack, _Captain_." I bow and pretend to take off a hat. Everyone snickers. Deckham looks mad.

"Now, _Six_," I smile sweetly and turn and walk away.

Lauren asks who wants to stay behind and guard the flag.

Christina, me, Riley, and 2 Dauntless Born Initiates volunteer to guard the flag. We take up places in the bushes and watch them run off.

When I see the last person disappear, I turn to Christina. Before I can say anything, though, we start hearing the cries.

Christina smiles.

"Now the party begins."

* * *

**A/N: so this is the pausing point, I swear I am writing every day that I can! And whos POV should I do next? Plase tell and review what you love and hate and stuff! Toodles! :-) **

**~Sarah~~ **


End file.
